Weiss Schnee VS Sub-Zero
MickeySR2112= Weiss Schnee VS Sub-Zero is a Death Battle made by MickySR2112. Description Interlude Weiss Schnee Sub-Zero Death Battle Results |-| AGOODPERSON75= Weiss vs Sub Zero.png Ice Cold Fighters.png Sub-Zero vs Weiss Remake.png (Disclaimer: Both Pre-Analysis will be the same. So please don't be mean) Weiss Schnee vs Sub-Zero is a battle by AGOODPERSON75. Pitting Weiss Schnee from RWBY and Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat. Description RWBY vs Mortal Kombat! Get your coats because this battle will be ice cold! Who will rise (or rather slide) to victory? The ice queen or the grandmaster of the Lie Kuei? Intro Cue- Wiz and Boomstick (Brandon Yates) Wiz: It's great in summer when you can relax in the sun and take a swim in the pool. It's always a good way to chill out. Boomstick: But in winter, we're able to go skiing, drink some hot chocolates near the fire and build a gigantic snowman. (Cue to Wiz and Boomstick) A giant snowman appears out of nowhere and falls directly on Wiz. Boomstick: Now that you think of winter, it's really cold in here. Luckily, we still have our coats. Wiz pops out of the snow as they grab their coats. Boomstick: That's better. Let's see our combatants. Wiz: Weiss Schnee, huntress and member of Team RWBY. Boomstick: And Sub-Zero, current Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weaponry, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Weiss Wiz: The world of Remnant is known for many things. The vicious creatures called Grimm, the Hunters and Huntresses committed to fighting them, and the Schnee Family. Boomstick: Yeah, they're kinda like royalty, and their princess is Weiss Schnee. As the heiress to the Family Company, she grew up in a pretty cold home. Pun intended. Wiz: The Schnee Family expected a lot from Weiss. It was considered essential that she live up to their highly influential name. Boomstick: Too bad for them, she had her own plans! Wiz: Rejecting her father's wishes to remain at home, Weiss left to attend Beacon Academy and train to become a huntress, literally putting the W in Team RWBY. Within just a year, Weiss established her own name by herself, saving the kingdom on more than one occasion, and doing so with her trusty blade, Myrtenaster. Boomstick: And that's my cue! Merc-nasty here is a multi-action rapier with a 3-foot long blade. But guess what? It's also a gun! Instead of a plain-old cross guard, it's got a six slot revolver-style chamber that Weiss fills with bullets colored like the rainbow. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: Well, they're not exactly bullets. They are vials of Dust, which she can fire to enhance her weapon and skills. Ironically, the Schnee Dust Company is by far, one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust. Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait. They sell dust? I got a ton of that stuff coverin’ in the bookshelf in my trailer. I can sell it and finally have enough money to buy... a second bookshelf! Dust farm, here I come! Wiz: No, not that kind of dust. In the World of Remnant, Dust is an energy source often used to fuel vehicles, androids and weapons. Wait, you have books? Boomstick: When did I say anything about books? Wiz: Well, long story short, there are four types of Dust: Air, Lightning, Fire and Water. Boomstick: And Weiss likes to mix water and air together for her favorite: Ice Dust. Wiz: She can also attack with fire, launch a windstorm, block attacks with barriers and many, many other techniques. Needless to say, Myrtenaster is a surprisingly versatile weapon. Boomstick: She also uses Dust to boost her Semblance, which is basically her X-Men superpower. Weiss got her's from her family line and can do bunch of stuff with it. Wiz: She can make Glyphs on surfaces or in the air, each with a different color denoting its ability. Black Glyphs hold things in place, while white ones propel things foward. Also, by infusing Glyphs with Dust, she can manipulate their effects. For example, a touch of lightning Dust lets her dilate time, dramatically increasing her speed. Boomstick: Or even better, she can use the Glyphs to summon monsters to aid her in battle. Beastmaster style! Like this crazy boar, a giant killer wasp and the Arma Gigas. Wiz: Which literally translates to "Giant Armor" in Latin. So... fitting. (Cue to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Wow, just imagine how great her family could be if they all didn't hate each other. Unlimited Dust, giant bodyguards you can summon anytime, and they'd never be stuck with warm beer. Wiz: Unfortunately the Schnee family does suffer from some rocky relationships. With the exception of Weiss and her older sister, Winter. Boomstick: Wait! Is her dad Colonel Sanders?! Wiz: I guess there's a certain resemblance. Boomstick: KFC.... KFSchnee!? No wonder they're so rich! (Boomstick pulls out a chicken drumstick and starts eating) Wiz: Where did you get that chicken? Boomstick: What? You don't carry pocket chicken? Wiz: So back on topic, Weiss has a very powerful and versatile ability and like most Semblances, it's powered by her Aura. Popup: She can summons creatures she has previously slain in battle. Specifically those which hold particular importance to her personal growth. while her sister can summon multiples of a single creature, Weiss hasn't shown this capability yet. Boomstick: Which is like an invisible shield around her body. She's basically unkillable while it's up. Wiz: Though the Aura itself isn't indestructible. It can be depleted after taking a lot of damage and needs time to restore itself. Without it, she cannot use her Semblance and she's much more vulnerable. Boomstick: But that Aura is pretty freakin' tough. It was just enough to take a full on hit from a geyser of lava. Wiz: Lava can reach temperatures of 1.200 degrees Celsius, enough to melt iron. And during a food fight of all things, she was thrown into a pillar so hard, it was obliterated. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, I've been in a few food fights in my time and... that gets intense. And that one's tame by comparison. Wiz: But greatest of all: With a combination of Ice and her Aura, she survived riding a top of a speeding train crashing through concrete. By measuring the diameter of the resulting hole and applying the values of fragmentation, this means Weiss survived an impact equal to over 7 tons of TNT. Boomstick: But it's not just Weiss that's tough. Her Glyphs are strong enough to catapult the Arma Gigas. And with her ice powers, she’s knocked around a giant mech built for fighting Godzilla-sized Grimm. Wiz: Compared to the height of her teammate nearby, it appears she created over 2,000 metric tons of ice. Obviously that much ice doesn't fit into two vials of Dust. She's likely using the ocean as a base to insert fusion energy and vaporization energy on the nitrogen in the air; thereby freezing it like so. At most, this would require over 900 billions joules of energy, equivalent to detonating around 230 tons of TNT. Boomstick: Wow, no wonder she can push that big old robot around. Plus, Weiss can also move super quick, dodging missiles and even hitting bullets out of the air. Wiz: And with Time Dilation, she can stay nearly untouchable while taking out her opponents in the blink of an eye. Popup: In the manga, Weiss has some greater feats, such as using Glyphs to pull meteors from space! These feats are unsupported by primary canon or stem from non-canon gags. Boomstick: Like that old saying: "Float like an innertube on a lazy river and sting like a bee in the morning". Wiz: Please go to a doctor. Throughout her journey, Weiss has overcome all sorts of dangers. But her most difficult task may have been the moment her father cut her out of the family, leaving her financially broke and dismissed from her birthright. Boomstick: Whatever. She didn't care anyways. Weiss has powered through and made a name for herself as a huntress. With the RWBY team at her back, I think she's found the family she truly belongs to. Weiss: I'm not siding with anyone. I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time up here with these clueless people in Atlas. The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress. Sub-Zero Wiz: For untold generations, the Lin-Kuei assassins waged war with their rival splinter group, the Shirai Ryu. Desperate to claim victory in the bloody conflict, the Lin-Kuei resorted to drastic means of recruitment for able-bodied soldiers, no matter what age they were. Boomstick: So... kidnapping children? Wiz: Kidnapping children. Boomstick: Well, at least they got to be ninjas! I bet their tiny little bodies would be even stealthier. Wiz: Turns out, two of these kids just so happened to be descendants from a race of extra-dimensional beings experienced in the art of ice magic. Their names were Bi-Han and Kuai Liang. Boomstick: With the Lin-Kuei's training, these brothers became cold-blooded assassins and the finest warriors in the clan. Wiz: And whether it started as a joke or he just thought it was amazing, Bi-Han adopted a brand new name: Sub-Zero. Boomstick: Sounds like an online username from your teenage years that you regret forever when you're older. Wiz: Sub-Zero was so fierce and driven, he became directly responsible for the complete annihilation of the rival Shirai Ryu clan. Boomstick: Unfortunately for him, one of them, called Scorpion, survived, well, kind of, and decided to kill him right back, which obviously annoyed Kuai Liang, who decided to do the same to Scorpion and....God, it's like high school drama, but with murder. Wiz: Striving to honor his fallen brother, Kuai Liang assumed his brother's mantle as the champion of the Lin-Kuei. Sub-Zero was reborn. Wiz: This new Sub-Zero is a master of Shotoken karate and Dragon kung-fu, and enhances his martial arts with his deadly cryomantic abilities. Boomstick: Suby can freeze the moisture in the air to do tons of stuff. He can make his own personal slip and slide, perfect for surprise attacks. He can form all sorts of weapons out of thin air, like daggers, swords, or even ice hammers, but best of all, the dude can make ice so cold, it instantly freezes anybody who touches it. Wiz: This can be achieved through Sub-Zero's Ice Blast projectile, or the Ice Klone technique, both of which completely immobilize his opponent for devastating follow-up attacks. Boomstick: Did... did he just make a perfect sculpture of himself? Why doesn't he go into the ice-sculpting business? Dude would just make a killing! Well...just...you know, not the literal kind, he's got that down already. Wiz: Sub-Zero can also implement his cryomancy and ninja talents in what appears to be near instant teleportation, an unexpected ability which baffles even his fellow assassins. Boomstick: Yeah. but I bet that's still not as unexpected as turning into a frigging polar bear! Like...how though? I wanna do that! Wiz: And best of all, after subduing his enemy, Sub-Zero has no qualms about tearing them to bloody shreds with one of his Fatalities. Boomstick: Taking after his dear old bro's favorite form of murder, Sub-Zero can rip a person's head off with their entire spinal column in tow. This one's for you, Bi-Han! If he's feeling particularly nasty, Sub-Zero will toy with his opponent. He'll encase their lower half in ice and force them to watch helplessly as he tears them in half, or, for a quick death, he'll put them in a deep freeze that shatters like glass. Wiz: At most, it takes Sub-Zero approximately four seconds to freeze a person in place, which in real world physics, is completely impossible. To induce full body frostbite in that time, he would have to lower the surrounding temperature to negative six and a half million degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: That's a stupid amount of cold! Wiz: Thirteen thousand times colder than absolute zero to be exact, making it a temperature which literally cannot exist. Boomstick: And yet, still not as cold as my ex-wife's heart. Ha! Anyway, Sub-Zero has more than earned his reputation as one of the most fearsome fighters in the Mortal Kombat universe. He's strong enough to break titanium statues with a single chop, quick enough to dodge an oncoming rocket, and he defeated some of the best warriors across multiple dimensions, like the lizard dude Reptile and Taven, the half god, who singlehandedly defeated dozens of Lin-Kuei assassins. He's beaten his rival for life Scorpion several times, and even took on...Batman?! Wiz: Through sheer willpower, he's survived injuries no normal person could walk away from. Like getting torched in the face by a flamethrower, or being double impailed through the torso, and then torched again. Boomstick: WHOA! That's a lot of blood, like, how does he have any left? Wiz: I know, right? But that pales in comparison to when he underwent the procedures which turned him into a cyborg, and then was blown apart and resembled into human form while still conscious. Boomstick: Damn, what a tough fighter. Wiz: But don't overestimate him, although Sub-Zero keeps company with powerful spirits, undead wraiths, and immortal gods, he's not one of them. He may have incredible powers, but he's still just a mortal man. Also, his emotional baggage and desire to live up to his brother's name has clouded his judgement more than once. Boomstick: But that didn't stop him from becoming grandmaster of the Lin-Kuei, he changed their goals, turning them to the side of good, and even formed an alliance with his old rival Scorpion over a nice brunch, life couldn't get any better. Then they found dragons! Sub-Zero: You stood together against formidable odds. Lesser warriors would not have fair so well. Pre Battle Wiz: All right! The combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE Destination: Kahn's Arena Sub-Zero is about to defeat Scorpion. FINISH HIM Sub-Zero then crushes his skull. The victor then stars celebrating until Shao Kahn appears. Shao: Congratulations, Sub-Zero. But you have one more opponent to face. Sub-Zero: I'm always up for a new challenger. Shao: Alright then. Bring her in. Sub-Zero: Her? Weiss then appears, not expecting to be in the arena. ( Cue- Cold Hearts(Fan-Made Soundtrack) ) Weiss: Wait! I'm not supposed to be here! She then comes face to face with Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero: I'll crush your bones in a snap. Weiss then points Myrtenaster towards her opponent. Weiss: Don't think you're already the winner just because I'm a girl. Weiss slashes Sub-Zero with Myrtenaster. Sub-Zero then makes his own sword made from ice and fights back. Sub-Zero: I see you've fought people worse than me. Weiss: Thanks but that was only the beginning. The ice queen then trows a straight line of fire at Sub-Zero who jumps over it but is then pushed back by a whirl of wind, caused by Myrtenaster. Weiss then uses her ice dust and pushes Sub-Zero back. Sub-Zero: This...ends...NOW!!! Weiss: I don't think so. Weiss charges at Sub-Zero and starts to blast water at him. He starts to get wet as he falls. Sub-Zero then gets up and attacks Weiss and pushes her back, causing her to drop Myrtenaster. He then pushes his foot down on her stomach, making her a little bit weak. FINISH HER! Weiss is shaking as she looks up and sees Sub-Zero. She then starts looking back at her past from her fighting Grimm along with Team RWBY to saying goodbye to her older sister Winter to leaving Atlas to reuniting with Ruby and Yang. She slowly starts to tear up because she will miss her friends and family (probably not her father and brother) but stops as she gets up and grab Myrtenaster. Sub-Zero goes to punch her but is stopped by Weiss' time dialation, causing everything to slow down. She then goes slashing him with Myrtenaster. Everything is back to normal speed as Sub-Zero falls to the ground. He then gets up, weakened. Sub-Zero: How?! This is impossible!!! Weiss: Sometimes, remembering your moments of your family and closest friends helps you not to give up and keep going. Weiss ends the battle by freezing Sub-Zero as the crowd cheers. Shao Kahn: Ladies and gentlemen! We have a new champion! Weiss: I did it. I actually did it! Weiss smiles after realising her success. Results (Cue to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: That was ice cold, baby. (Cue- Ice Ice Baby) Boomstick then starts lip syncing to the song. (Music Stops) Wiz: Are you done? Boomstick: Uhhh! Fine! Wiz: Sub-Zero may have been stronger but Weiss was smarter, faster and had more weaponry. Boomstick: Sure Sub-Zero may have cool ice powers but Weiss had more elements like fire, wind, water and earth and of course mixing water and ice, making ice dust. Wiz: Sub-Zero has fought Darkseid and Superman, who are really strong before but Weiss was able to take down a giant ice knight that was way taller than her. Boomstick: Don't forget about the time she created over 2,000 metric tons of ice and pushed a giant robot. (Cue to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Sub-Zero may have been stronger. However, Weiss was faster, smarter and more durable for this fight. Boomstick: Sub-Zero was never going to Schnee it coming. Wiz: The winner is Weiss Schnee! Fan Made Sountrack Advantages and Disadvantages *Weiss Schnee: Winner **+Smarter **+Durable **+Faster **-Less Stronger *Sub-Zero: Loser **+Stronger **-Everyhting Else Category:Death Battles Category:MickySR2112 Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles